


Khi người ta yêu nhau chỉ vì khuôn mặt

by Leodeeptry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EngNyoFrance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, FrUK, Out of Character, UKNyoFr, UKNyoFrance, ukfr - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodeeptry/pseuds/Leodeeptry
Summary: Pairing: England x Nyo!FranceRate: 17+Trong mắt tôi cho dù có là tsundere đi nữa thì khi yêu đương mặt Arthur thật sự vẫn rất, rất, rất dày.
Relationships: England/Female France (Hetalia)





	Khi người ta yêu nhau chỉ vì khuôn mặt

Tại sao trên đời lại có người chỉ đẹp được mỗi cái mặt thôi ấy nhỉ?

Mà, chỉ đẹp cái mặt cũng đủ để vớt vát hết mọi thứ rồi, kể cả khi nhân cách của họ có bốc mùi phân hủy đi chăng nữa.

"Tại sao trời lại ban cho cô một gương mặt đẹp đến thế chứ? Thật không công bằng!" Arthur ai oán nói với Marianne trong lúc ôm cô từ phía sau. 

Marianne quay người lại ôm lấy cổ Arthur. "Nhưng chẳng phải vì gương mặt này mà anh hẹn hò với em đấy sao. Bất chấp cả việc, xem nào, bất chấp cả việc em là kiểu người mà anh ghét nhất." Cô cười khúc khích, ịn vài lớp son môi lên má người tình.

"Phải phải. Cái thứ con gái trơ trẽn, thao túng bất kỳ thằng đàn ông nào trong tầm ngắm của cô ta. Nói thật với cô chứ, hồi trước có nằm mơ tôi cũng chẳng nghĩ ra được rằng một ngày nào đó tôi lại hẹn hò với loại người như cô. Cái kiểu người chỉ có mỗi bộ mặt là có giá trị."

Cái vỏ mình thích nhất đi với phần ruột mình ghét nhất, bản thân Arthur cũng khổ lắm. Cô cũng phải nghĩ cho tâm tình của anh đi. 

Arthur kéo Marianne ngồi trên đùi mình, khẽ hôn vào gáy Marianne, trong khi bàn tay không an phận mò vào phía trong váy của cô. Anh nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ khe khẽ, cảm nhận cách cơ thể mềm mại trong lòng anh đong đưa đầy khiêu gợi, và mùi hương Chanel quấn lấy cả người anh. Một lúc sau, anh cảm thấy bàn tay mềm mại kia ôm lấy gương mặt anh, đôi môi mềm mại và sang trọng kết hợp với môi anh, như hút cả tâm hồn của anh vào sự triền miên và say mê.

"Thôi được rồi."

Arthur đẩy Marianne ra khỏi người anh, kéo lại áo sơ mi và cà vạt. Marianne giận dỗi quay người đi. "Lần nào cũng như vậy hết."

"Nguyên tắc là nguyên tắc. Đợi đến khi nào kết hôn thì ta mới làm chuyện đó với nhau được." Arthur khẽ ho. "Nhân tiện, hôm nay là dịp đặc biệt nào khiến cô mặc đồ ren thế?"

"Thế nhưng lần nào cũng là anh chủ động cơ mà? Đi rửa tay đi, làm ơn." Marianne đỏ mặt, vừa cằn nhằn vừa kéo lại quần lót. "Nếu anh không muốn làm chuyện đó thì đừng có sờ mó em nữa."

"Tôi không làm thế thì nhỡ đâu cô lại đi với thằng khác thì tính sao?" Arthur biết rằng nếu mình gọi Marianne là "trơ trẽn" thì bản thân anh là một thứ gì đó còn hơn cả "trơ trẽn" rồi, nhưng anh chẳng quan tâm.

Marianne nhăn mày nhìn chằm chằm vào Arthur, người đang mặt dày nói đạo lý nhưng bản thân thì lại hành động như một kẻ hạ lưu. "Em chợt nghĩ, có khi nào em không còn là kiểu người mà anh ghét nữa, thì anh sẽ nghiêm túc với em hơn không."

"Ý cô là sao?"

"Tức là em sẽ trở thành cô gái trong mơ của anh." Cô khẽ nghiêng đầu "Một cô gái ngoan ngoãn, khiêm nhường, không gây phiền phức cho anh. Thật ra trở thành người như thế với em mà nó cũng không khó lắm."

"Không. Cô mà làm thế là tôi chia tay cô luôn đấy?"

"????"

"Tôi không đùa đâu, đừng có nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt quái dị như thế."

"Tức là anh thích em à?"

"Vớ vẩn. Tôi thích gương mặt của cô thôi chứ ai mà thích cô bao giờ."

"Thế thì thôi đừng kết hôn nữa?"

"Nhưng không cưới thì sao tôi lên giường với cô được?"

"Vẫn có thể lên giường mà không kết hôn đấy thôi?"

"Với cô thì có thể nhưng với tôi thì không đấy?"

"Thế chia tay đi."

"Không. Ai cho?" Arthur đứng dậy, đưa tay kéo cà vạt ra khỏi cổ, rồi dùng nó trói hai cổ tay Marianne lại với nhau "Cô có tin là tôi có thể thỏa mãn cô chỉ với tay của tôi không?"

***

Chẳng có cảm xúc nào khó tả hơn việc trên người chẳng có một mảnh vải che thân trong lúc cái gã đang ngủ cạnh mình vẫn quần là áo lượt đóng bộ nguyên xi trên người. Chỉ nghĩ đến việc bản thân thì rên rỉ kích tình như thế, trong khi gã ta thì còn chẳng chịu kéo một cái nút áo khiến Marianne xấu hổ đến điên người. Marianne cảm thấy, ngoài cô ra chắc chẳng còn bất kỳ ai chịu được tính nết và fetish quái dị của Arthur Kirkland cả.

Một ngày nào đó cô sẽ chết vì lên cơn nhồi máu cơ tim mất. Cô tự hứa với mình, nếu sau này có con gái, phải dạy nó tuyệt đối, không bao giờ dính vào đám tsundere trái tính trái nết nắng mưa thất thường này.

Nếu như không phải vì cặp lông mày rậm và đôi mắt xanh màu ngọc lục bảo đó, Marianne thề, cô đã đá phứt tên Ăng-lê cau có chẳng điểm nào ưa được này từ đời tám hoánh nào rồi.

Người gì đâu đẹp được mỗi cái mặt!

**_Hết_**


End file.
